


Snowfall

by PuddlemereUnited



Series: February Prompts Drabbles [3]
Category: RuPaul's Drag Race (US) RPF
Genre: Board Games, F/F, Idiots in Love, Snowed In
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-05
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-17 15:34:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29227797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PuddlemereUnited/pseuds/PuddlemereUnited
Summary: Denali is crushing hard on her best friend, with whom she is stuck together in a winter cabin during a snowstorm.
Relationships: Denali/Rosé (Drag Race)
Series: February Prompts Drabbles [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2146053
Comments: 8
Kudos: 40





	Snowfall

Denali and Rosé had been stuck together for a week now. They had had the great idea to come up to the winter cabin in Minnesota for the weekend and were snowed in now. It had been the worst snowstorm of the decade. 

“Morning, Nali,” Rosé walked into the small living room, seeing Denali already had lit the fireplace. She was wearing only her bathrobe and Denali did have some trouble to avert her eyes from the skin that was showing. Being locked in together had done nothing good for her ever growing crush on her best friend. Sometimes she thought Rosé teased her on purpose. She had been wearing less and less clothes as their week progressed. Rosé plopped in the big armchair that was perched in front of the fire, robe falling open a little at her midsection. Denali had to look away now. 

“Did you sleep well?” Rosé asked sweetly while reaching for her package of cigarettes that sat on their coffee table. Before Denali could answer, “I had the craziest dream last night, we went skinny dipping in the lake and then got in the sauna upstairs.” 

Denali swallowed, Rosé was definitely teasing her today. “I slept well and that sounds like a very bad idea, Rosie,” she answered, “Before we’d be back we both die of hypothermia, the lake is actually a fifteen minute walk.” She needed to shut down the idea quickly, before she would give into it. 

“Unfortunate.” Was all that Rosé answered. 

“You could always fill the bath with cold water, if you want to feel the cold so badly.” Denali offered her another option, “The pipes are nearly frozen.” She sat up straight on the rug in front of the fireplace, setting her breakfast plate aside. 

“I just want to do something active today, we’ve been stuck here for seven days.” Rosé complained. 

“I know.” Denali answered mournfully.

“What’s up with that tone?” Rosé questioned her, “Had enough of me already?” 

“No, I also want to do something active, my body has been aching due to the lack of activity.” 

“Well, then let's go skinny dipping. We’ll take dry clothes and shit. I read that cold water is very good for blood flow.” 

“Rosie, we can’t. It is just not safe.” 

Rosé let out a huff, pouting in her giant chair. She flopped on her back and now her belly was fully exposed.  _ That’s, what’s good for my blood flow.  _ Denali thought to herself. Denali got up from her spot, throwing another log onto the fire. Plopping into the other chair opposite of that of Rosé. “What about a board game?” Denali suggested, “I saw some upstairs.” 

“Board games are boring and not very active either.” 

“You’re such a killjoy,” Denali threw a small piece of bread that remained on her plate to Rosé. “Afraid you’re gonna lose?” She knew Rosé was absolutely the worst at losing games, she would throw fits and accused everyone and everything of cheating. “You’re such a sore loser anyway, so maybe it‘s better not to play.” She added with a slight smirk, knowing fully well Rosé wouldn’t let her get away with that. 

“You’re going down.” Rosé stood up from her chair, quickly closing her bathrobe, “Ludo?” 

Denali smirked, fully well knowing that she had gotten on the other’s nerves. “Yes, Ludo is cool!” She saw how Rosé ran up the stairs two at a time. She heard Rosé curse loudly. “What happened, you okay?” She yelled. 

“Stubbed my fucking toe, hurts like a motherfucker.” Sounded a pained voice.  _ Karma, for teasing me.  _ Denali smirked to herself. 

“Quit stalling and get the damn game, you’re gonna lose anyway, whether we play it now or next year!” She yelled back, if Rosé had the nerve to show up with more naked skin each day, Denali could also see how far she could go. 

“Bitch, thanks for the concern, it might be broken and fall off tomorrow.” Rosé answered her, her voice echoing a bit in the empty landing. “If I die of sepsis it will because of you.”

Denali heard some rustling, indicating Rosé was actually trying to find the game. So she decided to make some preparations herself. Walking into the kitchen, she glared at all the opened bottles of wine. They only had a few left, but it would be so much more fun than without wine, she reasoned with herself. Grabbing two clean glasses out of the cupboard and a decent looking white wine, she brought it back into the living room. 

“We’re day drinking?” Rosé asked hopefully when she came downstairs with the game in her hands. 

“You wanted something good for blood flow, wine does that too,” Denali winked, “Plus, it is already past three, you slept in.” 

“Wine for breakfast, you know how to get a girl going,” Rosé remarked and poked out her tongue. “Ready to get your ass handed to you on a silver platter, darling?” 

***

Rosé was sulking, she had thrown the playboard across the room, the second time she had lost to Denali. “You cheated!” 

“How do I cheat at Ludo?” Denali giggled, “You saw every dice roll I made.” 

“You kept distracting me!”

“How?!”

“Have you seen yourself toda-” Before the sentence was fully out Rosé had clasped her hand over her mouth. Denali got a huge frenzy of butterflies in her stomach. She had heard it loud and clearly and judging Rosé’s blush, it shouldn’t have happened. 

“I’m in my pj’s, Rosie.” Denali gestured to herself, she was wearing a flannel pajama shirt and a tight fitting legging underneath. Rosé promptly looked to the otherside of the room, clearly embarrassed. 

“Has this lock in been getting to you as much as to me?” Denali asked hesitantly. She didn’t like seeing her friend embarrassed, but if this was finally the time they confessed their feelings for each other, she would suffer through it. She had been dreaming of this day, for at least more than nine months now. 

“Constantly being flustered and horny for my best friend?” Rosé tried to make her remark sarcastic, but failed miserably at it. Denali nodded her head. “I thought if I showed enough body, you would some day finally snap and jump me.” Rosé looked her straight in the eyes, embarrassment instantly faded. There was something reassuring about that look to Denali, it was the determination.  _ See!! I was right, she has been teasing me!  _ Denali’s inner voice spoke up. 

Denali tried to think about the best answer, but she drew a blank. The seconds on the clock ticked away and with each second Rosé’s determination seemed to be fading a little. Denali had to act now, if she wanted this to happen. She quickly jumped over the coffee table into Rosé’s lap, almost knocking the air out of Rosé when she landed. “You should’ve said something sooner.” she whispered, their faces intimately close. She closed the small gap with her lips and tentatively kissed Rosé. 

Rosé’s response was immediate, wrapping her arms around Denali and pulling her even closer. Deepening the kiss, she felt Denali’s body melt against hers. Their lips fought a small battle for dominance, Denali pushing herself flush against Rosé. Rosé nipped at her bottom lip, asking for permission. 

After what seemed like hours, but in reality had only been minutes, they parted. Both of them slightly out of breath. Denali rested her forehead against Rosé’s, keeping her eyes closed. She let out a soft chuckle, “That happened,” Rosé hummed in response. “Better than expected.” She opened her eyes and saw that Rosé was staring at her. The most beautiful twinkle in her green eyes, Denali had ever seen. 

“Definitely better than expected,” she beamed, “If this is what losing Ludo brings me, I would lose every damn time.”

“That’s so corny.” Denali giggled. 

“Well, then let’s thank the snowstorm of the decade.”

“That’s even worse!” Denali lightly swatted Rosé’s arm. Denali looked up from Rosé’s face, out of the window, snow still falling in huge amounts. “Anyway, we’re still stuck here, wanna make out some more?”


End file.
